Black and White RPG
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: A gift for Ariette5. Kaito and some of his lab partners made a game, in which the player can be in it, and explore the world of "Black and White". Since Dark and some of their friends were asked to test it, they need to finish the game. With stuff like Monsters, and Missions, the game seems to be the greatest game in existence! Except for glitches.. BW Universe, Contains OCs!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Black and White

**Hello. Welcome to "Black and White", a game made by Kaito Tenjo, Mizael Mizar, and Christopher Arclight. This game might affect your brain, but do not worry, since this is perfectly safe.**

_"It better be! Astral and the rest of our friends are trying this game! If it's not safe, then we're going to die!"_

**Your character will depend on your appearance and personality. Your physical abilities and talents might affect the character as well.**

_"I guess Kaito, Mizael, and Chris made a really advanced game.."_

**Please keep in mind: your character's gender will depend on how you look.**

_"W-WHAT?! Pffftt.. That means Mizael and Michael will probably get girl players.. then again, Astral is also feminine looking.."_

**Scanning complete: Character name is Dark, Gender is Male, Characters class is Warrior, Most unique status is Physical Attack, weapon is an axe.**

_"I guess my violent personality got me an axe. I wonder what Rinko got then."_

**"Welcome to Black and White RPG! Please do not worry about your fellow teammates, as they probably got sent to one of the places here in the Black and White game!"**

_"Astral better be alright! If something happens to him, I swear, I'm going to-"_

* * *

Dark opened his eyes, and realized he was lying down on fluffy grass. The sky was empty, not a single cloud in the sky, and right beside him was a person. The person was standing next to him, had a purple dress, a dark red ribbon tied around her neck, and familiar colored hair was just hanging. Dark assumed it was a girl, because of the dress, and really long socks. But her dress.. she wasn't even wearing pants!

"Glad to see you're awake." The girl said. "The scanning took awhile, and it turned me into a witch."

Dark recognized that voice. It was Rinko, the violent classmate Astral's friends with. She wore a matching purple hat with a dark red ribbon tied around it, and it made her look like a witch!

"A witch?" He muttered. "I think Kaito said.. that witches in this game are useful, for making healing items, teaching spells, and stuff. It's a rare class to have."

"I guess I won't be beating up anyone, then. Other than that, people with a rare class, such as me, can't join a guild."

"What's a guild again?"

And that's when they heard a buzzing sound. It was a little deafening, so they covered their ears.

**Would you like to know about guilds?**

"Sure." Dark answered. "It's a good thing they put this weird voice to help us with the game." Dark commented. Rinko nodded, and sat down.

**Guilds are a group of people who are assigned to a certain task, or travel by themselves. A guild consists of a leader, three fighters, and two healers. The healers are important, since healing items are quite expensive at the local shops.**

"And it's not quite fair to have a member of a guild make potions for you." Rinko added. "Maybe that's why witches and wizards are not allowed to join a guild."

**Other than witches and wizards, gladiators are not allowed to join a guild, since they are too powerful. A gladiator's purpose is to stay in a Colosseum, and train players. Another class is the fairy class. A fairy's purpose is to assist a witch in doing her spells.**

"It seems like you're going to have a fairy soon, Rinko."

**Would you like to know about pets?**

"Pets?" Dark repeated. "Like Hope, Umbral, and Tachyon?"

**Pets are sold here in this world for assisting. They are optional in a guild. Pets can collect items for you when you are battling. And that is the only thing you should know about pets.**

"Uh.. I have another question."

**And what would that be?**

"Where the hell is my brother?!" Dark snapped. Since Mizael warned them that all "players" will literally land in any place, Dark was worried where Astral was. In the bottom of the ocean? Inside a volcano? In outer space?!

"Be specific, Dark." Dark turned to Rinko, who was currently checking the menu. It had various buttons, such as the items, which was a blue button with a pouch icon. A guild button, a blue button with two people's heads, a settings icon, which was a blue button with a gear icon, and there was a lot more Dark couldn't name. "Tell him Astral's name."

**Player: Astral Mist. The stated player is currently at the forest. The player's class is an elf healer, and the player seems to be in perfect condition.**

"Then I guess it's time to go to the forest, the first stage of this RPG. Then we'll look for the others, finish this game, and tell Kaito and the rest this game is fine." Dark told himself. "You coming, Rinko?"

"I'm a witch. I can't. I have to stay in this empty space for the rest of the game, making healing items, selling them, and teaching spells." Rinko sighed. "Great. Why the hell do I have to be a witch anyway?"

**The scanning result states that you prefer to do things quietly. Witches often work alone, but they are assisted by a fairy. You will be given your own workplace later. Players may come to visit you when they are claiming rewards from missions.**

"Meaning, I can make stuff, and give them to players that did work? It's like real life.."

"Well, see ya later." Dark waved. He paused when he found a message in a bottle in the grass. "Strange. It wasn't here earlier." He picked it up, and took the paper and read it.

**_Mission #1: Look for the healer elf in the forest, and give the elf the moon rod. You may also give the elf the reward dagger after this mission._**

**_Note: You will be given a guild member for this mission. Once you find the healer elf, the stated player will join your party, and become a guild member._**

**_Rewards:_**

**_2 Healing potions_**

**_1 Dagger_**

**_500 Gold_**

**_Key items:_**

**_Moon Rod- A rod with a moon on top. To be given to the elf._**

**_Guild Notebook- A notebook with your guild's information._**

After Dark finished reading, he heard a thump, a cry, and a groan. Turning around, he saw Rinko strangling a familiar person. The person held a bow, some arrows, wore a black shirt, short white pants, and the familiar hair style.

"Vector!" Dark yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was at a cave! I was told by the game voice thingie to wait there until one of the players got a mission!" Vector gasped. "And it seems we are guild mates, Dark! Now can you help me?!"

Rinko stopped strangling and turned away. "My bad."

**Now that you have a guild mate, please make a name for your guild.**

Dark thought for awhile, before clicking on the floating keyboard in front of him. He typed so fast, Vector thought he would accidentally make a mistake.

**Your guild is named TenAku. Are you sure?**

Without thinking of any other names, Dark pressed the 'yes' button. Vector didn't know why on earth would he name it like that, but didn't complain. Rinko also wondered what that stood for.

**Guild name confirmed. Leader is Player Dark. Member #2 is Player Vector.**

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon Vector. We need to look for Astral."

"Sure thing."

Once they both left, Rinko saw a purple and gold house, made out of wood, in front of her. It wasn't there before! How in the world did that get there?! She walked inside, and discovered the place had one bed, a table, three bookshelves filled with books, a giant pot, some chemicals, and other materials she didn't know. There was also a rag doll on the bed. Must be for experimenting..

**This is now your current workplace, Player Rinko. Members of the TenAku group will come here to claim their reward later.**

"I guess I have to make two healing potions.. but how will I make a dagger, and how will I find gold in here?"

**Another workplace will be placed beside yours in a few minutes. A blacksmith will be staying there, and he will be the one to craft weapons, and give them to you.**

The game was weird, Rinko thought. Houses and bottles just appear out of nowhere! But.. maybe this game was more interesting than real life. She was a witch. Maybe she could make different potions, and keep testing them on the rag doll.

This game wasn't so bad. Now to wait for the blacksmith, her "neighbor" to show up.


	2. Chapter 2: Locating the Healer Elf

**Forest- Area 01**

"Dammit, Vector!" Dark cursed at his companion. "C'mon! We have no time to lose! Astral's at the other side of this forest!"

"You don't think I know that?! Dammit, these flies are so damn annoying!"

Once they got in the forest, they were immediately ambushed by giant insects. It was disgusting, they thought. Dark used his axe to slaughter the insects mercilessly, while Vector used his arrows to just stab them in the heart. What's worse was the slime that dripped from their enemies once they were dead.

"Ugh.. Let's tell Kaito and the rest to not put these disgusting features in the game. If he wants this to be a child's game, he should have made the first stage easier!"

"You just don't get it, Dark. The first stage of a game has to be challenging! Me and Rinko always play video games, and even the first boss of a game can be a little tough!"

"I don't play video games much, ya know. Astral does, since Yuma invites him to his house sometimes."

The duo approached a treasure chest that was just at the corner. After defeating a few more enemies, they reached the treasure chest and opened it.

**You obtained: Potion**

"Well, let's use this later." Dark gave Vector the bottle, who put it inside his bag. They kept moving, hoping to just reach the end. Without noticing, a giant spider managed to attack Vector.

**Vector's HP: 67/100**

"Vector!" Dark readied his axe and started to swing it towards the spider. Vector stood up, and took his bow. Dark quickly dodged all of the spider's attacks, and managed to chop of it's head.

"Gross, Dark!" Vector whined. Dark huffed.

"Your health doesn't seem that low.. let's keep moving."

**Forest- Area 02**

There weren't any giant insects around, something Dark and Vector were thankful for. But there wasn't any treasure chests either. They just found what seemed to be a floating book. Once they got near it, a voice spoke to them.

**Would you like to save your game?**

"Of course!" Vector yelled. "I don't want to see that giant spider again!"

**Saving... Save Complete!**

**Time: 0:06**

"C'mon now, Vec. With this saving book, I'm pretty sure that Area 03 is the last forest stage."

"You got that right."

**Forest- Area 03**

"Astral! You in here?!" Dark yelled. Vector immediately screeched. Right in front of them appeared to be a giant lizard, with three heads, and spider legs. The creature roared, and their life bars were set.

**Dark's HP: 100/100**

**Vector's HP: 67/100**

**BOSS: 120/120**

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me that the giant spider was a way of depleting our HP?!" Vector screeched. "This mission better be worth it! Otherwise, I'm sending a list of rants for Kaito once we finish this!"

"Let's get this over with."

Vector readied his bow, and the arrows hit the lizard, but only caused little damage. Dark's axe didn't cause damage at all. "Dammit!" Dark cursed. "Is there something wrong with it's programming?!"

"Use magic!" A voice yelled. There was a girl on the other side, trapped inside a cage. She had light blue hair, but her eyes were shadowed. She wore a violet diadem, a sleeveless white dress with red accents, long socks, and brown shoes. Her hair was also tied into a ponytail. "This boss cannot be defeated unless you use magic! Hold your weapon for awhile until it starts glowing!"

"Hold it huh? Thanks lady!" Dark yelled. "Alrighty. C'mon Vec."

"You got it!"

**Dark is preparing a special attack!**

**Vector is preparing a special attack!**

"Ready?" Dark asked, his hands gripping his axe tightly.

"You bet your girly-as-hell brother I'm ready!" Vector smirked, as Dark shot a glare at him.

**Dark used: Chaotic Swing!**

Dark swung his glowing red axe and let it go, letting the axe cause damage to the enemy. It screeched from pain, and the axe fell to the ground.

**BOSS: 98/120**

"I'll get my axe! Distract him!" Vector nodded, and Dark ran quick enough to grab his axe before he got smashed by the one of the creature's spider legs. "Now, Vector!"

"Ya got it!"

**Vector used: Insanity Needle!**

The arrows grew red, and the creature was quickly attacked. It let out a louder scream, and stepped back a bit.

**BOSS: 65/120**

Vector smirked, and readied more arrows, while Dark was preparing to swing his axe again. The girl in the cage clasped her hands together.

"You can do it.." She whispered.

"Here I go!"

"Wait for me!"

**Dark used: Black out!**

Dark gripped his axe tightly, and started chopping off the creature's legs, one by one. It grossed Vector out, and he continued to be disgusted by Dark's merciful attacks.

**BOSS: 39/120**

The monster hissed loudly, and one of it's remaining legs hit Vector hard, and managed to attack Dark as well.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

**Dark's HP: 34/100**

**Vector's HP: 28/100**

"Damn that thing!" Dark cursed. "Vector! Here's the potion! Heal yourself, I'll distract the dragon!" Vector groaned, and made an annoyed look. Dark stared at him for awhile, until Vector started talking.

"How 'bout the other way around? My HP might be low, but my character is fast enough. Your character's stronger than mine, so go heal while I distract this guy!" Vector instructed. "And that is the smartest thing I said in my whole life. Rinko's gonna be proud of me."

"She sure will." Dark smirked. "I trust you on this! If you die, I'm kicking your ass in real life! I don't care if Rinko has to save your sorry butt!"

"Whatever!" Vector smirked, and started giggling madly. "It's time for the grand finale!~"

**Vector used: Insanity Increase! Speed raised by 10%! Attack raised by 10%!**

"I guess his insanity is a good thing after all." Dark muttered. "Time to use this potion, then.." Dark opened the lid of the bottle, and drunk the potion. It tasted like water, actually. But Dark was thirsty, so it was helpful at least..

**Dark's HP: 54/100**

"..Wasn't that bad." Dark readied his axe, as it started glowing. Vector managed to dodge the enemy's attacks, while giggling madly. He had a grin that was ear to ear, and his eyes were creeping out the girl in the cage. Vector used his arrows to keep the creature's attention away from Dark.

"You can do it.. don't fail, please.." The girl muttered. "I know you can win..K-Kattobingu.."

"Yo, Vector!"

Vector creepily smiled at Dark, who got his axe ready. "I'm ready to end this guy!"

"I'll let you have the fun then, Dark!~"

**Dark used: Dark moon!**

The entire area then became black all of a sudden, but the shrieks of the creature was heard. Vector found it amusing, while the girl was terrified. In the dark, Dark was slicing the creature, even if some of it's blood was staining his clothes. Once the boss was defeated, the area was lighten up again.

**BOSS: 0/100**

**Mission Complete! You obtained 500 Gold! Please claim your other rewards from** **guild witch!**

**Leveled up! Dark learned Interdimensional Fury!**

**Leveled up! Vector learned Insanity Overdrive!**

"Finally.." Dark muttered. His HP was already at twenty three, since using "Dark Moon" caused some of his HP. According to the menu, "Dark Moon" is an ultimate move, and ultimate moves cause some of your HP. It scared Dark to think what kind of ultimate move Vector has..

The girl in the cage then hugged Dark tightly. She looked at him with gold and white eyes.. wait. Gold and White?

After a moment of awkward silence, Vector shrieked like a girl.

"ASTRAL?! You're a GIRL?!"

Astral then blinked, and suddenly teared up. "Y-You didn't recognize me again, didn't you?! First, My "Cross-Café" uniform as Arya, now this! I'm a female healer elf!"

"..Quick reminder." Vector stared at Dark. "Your gender in this game.. depends on how you look.."

After a few minutes of apologizing, Dark gave Astral the moon rod. Astral was then added to the TenAku guild, as one of the two healers.

"So, shall we go to Rinko's? She has to give us the other rewards." Dark reminded. Vector and Astral nodded, as they ran back to the so-called empty landscape they were in.


End file.
